Alice's story: Day of the Departed
by Turtlepower12
Summary: I finally got this done, or starting it anyway. This is the episode where the past villains come back. What will Alice do when she sees that? How does she feels about Cole disappearing on her? What will be her reaction at the end of this? That will be fun for me to write.
1. The beginning

**I wanted to do this so bad after FINALLY watching the episode! That's my all-time favorite episode now!**

 **Alice: Why?**

 **Turtle: The feels!**

 **Alice: What?**

 **Turtle: The emotions I felt. I cried for an half an hour after the episode because of it! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Kai was ahead just of us. We were riding across the desert towards the museum in Ninjago city.

"Move, move, move! We're running out of time! Pick up the pace!" Kai yelled to us over the speakers. Me and Cole jumped over the hill of sand to follow Kai.

"Yes ninja! It's up to us-" Cole started.

"To save the day! Again!" I finished. Cole looked back at me from the front.

"I wanted to say that" Cole whined.

"I'll pay you back by cake later" I tried.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked with smiling. I smiled back and kissed him quickly on the lips. I can't believe these crazy couple years. I'm still wrapping my mind around it, and I was there when it all happened! **(AN: Read my crossovers if you haven't. That's what she's referring to.)** I won't tell you what all happened because too much happened in so little time, and it still confuses me.

"-Increase velocity!" Zane yelled. Crap! I think I got side-tracked. Lloyd passed us in his vehicle. When he passed by, I stuck my tongue out at him, because I'm just that mature. Lloyd appeared to be laughing, but went on driving.

"Ninja, I've reached the rendezvous point. Where are you?" Sensei asked from the screen. I couldn't see him.

"The museum is still 5 clicks away! We're on our way" Lloyd yelled. Jay then flew above us.

"Look up kids! Jay just saved the day! Race you there, Lloyd!" Jay cried.

"I still don't understand how you got the super sonic raider jet" Lloyd said looking up to Jay.

"I still don't understand how you got a girlfriend like that, Lloyd" I retorted.

"I'm awesome" Lloyd replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I called dibs! Guys who call dibs first gets it, right Cole?" Jay asked Cole. I felt the vehicle that we were in going side to side. He started flickering before me. He's drifting off again!

"Cole! I'll take the wheel right now! Jay, get over here if I don't get there in time!" I yelled while trying to get up to the front. This wasn't built for a person to walk OR stand up straight! I transferred places with Cole, so he was sitting in the back, and I was driving. The vehicle was driving towards a big, sandy hill. I couldn't change direction because we were to close to it. I didn't want to risk hitting something else. We drove over the hill and flew into the air. Jay was coming straight for us.

"Ally! Look out!" Jay yelled.

"Got it, Jay!" I answered. I made our altitude higher, so we wouldn't hit Jay out of the air.

"Whew! Sorry, Jay" I called up.

"I know Cole's a ghost, but can you not kill us both? I rather like the world of the living" Jay asked.

"Sure, Jay, but no promises" I laughed.

"Ninja, time is of the essence!" Sensei said.

"He's right. Engage!" Cole yelled. I engaged, but also put the vehicle on autopilot. I turned back to Cole.

"You okay, Cole?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he answered.

"You want to take the wheel again?" I asked. Cole nodded. I transferred seats with Cole again as we caught up with the others.

"We have one last shot if we want to make it. Combine for maximum impact" Lloyd ordered. Kai and Nya's bikes combined to the sides of Lloyd's vehicle after it changed. Jay then combined his jet to the top of Lloyd.

"Fire all engines!" Lloyd yelled. Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Jay fired their engines full power. When they did, they surged forward, dust flying everywhere. Cole and Zane followed them. It didn't take long to get to the city. We drove to the museum, breaking all the speed limits. We skidded to a halt in font and Jay jumped out immediately.

"Master Wu! Were we too late?" Jay panted.

"There may yet be time" Sensei answered.

"NINJAGO!" we all yelled. We spun into our tornadoes and went the rest of the way up the stairs. The guys and Nya went into the gift shop, but I went to the bathroom. What? I needed to go. Plus, I can also get my lantern this way too. I went to the bathroom first before anything. After going to the bathroom a few minutes later, I thought of one of the lanterns. I thought of it in my hands. I suddenly felt something in my hand, so I looked down at my hand to find that it was a lantern. I smiled and went outside. I found the guys, Nya, Misako, and Sensei talking to Dr. Sanders. I walked to behind Cole.

"At your service! I am so pleased to be seeing you at this now. We are opening our new exhibit. Come, you see, come" Dr. Sanders giggled. I feel slightly off around him. I don't know what it is.

"What'd I miss?" I whispered to Cole. He jumped in surprise a bit.

"Where were you? We were getting worried" Cole asked.

"Sorry to worry you guys. I went to the bathroom" I answered.

"Did the bathroom magically give you a lantern?" he asked looking at the lantern. I looked at it for a split second, then back to Cole.

"Yes" I lied.

"Alice, I know you better than that. Don't you dare lie to me. Or else, the tickle monster'll come back" Cole threatened. My eyes widened in horror. Not that again!

"I used my power" I tried again.

"That's it. When this is over, you're getting a visit from the tickle monster" Cole said. If he starts to tickle me again, he'll get a visit from a bucket of water. What? I told the truth!

"The hall of villainy!" Dr. Sanders presented. I looked in awe at the villains on display. There was a total of six villains.

"Cryptor" he said as we walked past the first villain. He had black clothing, a red eye, and a robotic one. He also had a blade with a green gem at the bottom.

"A plastic mannequin" Zane informed.

"Kozu" Dr. Sanders said again. This villain had red armor, a black helmet, and a jagged blade.

"Uncanny" Lloyd said.

"Chen" Dr. Sanders said. I hated him. I hated it on that fucking island.

"Memories/The memories I had there" Nya and I said together. I groaned on my sentence while Nya just said it sarcastically.

"Samukai" Dr. Sanders said. I recognize this one! A long time ago, but still. He was that skeleton general when this all started so long ago. Man, that seemed forever ago. I can't believe I still remember him, nonetheless the museum too!

"Is he looking at me?" Jay asked.

"Maybe from the past" Sensei answered.

"And Morro" Dr. Sanders said. He had sunken eyes, black hair with a green strip on the right side of his head, silver clothing with a dragon and green on the bottom. He also had a sword. Why was he smiling?

That's only 5, where's the sixth one? I looked behind me to find the last one. It was a white snake with purple markings. I had a slight déjà vu moment. It feels like I saw that villain before. It looked like an Anacondrai. I hate those snakes. I tapped Cole on the shoulder.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the snake.

"That's Pythor. He's still alive. He's also an Anacondrai snake" Cole answered. I hid behind him.

"He won't hurt you. Like Zane said, they're plastic mannequins" he chuckled.

"We don't just open on Day of the Departed, it's Day of the Departed lunar eclipse. A special eclipse" Dr. Sanders said next to a chart with the moon cycle on it.

"The rarest yin-yang eclipse" Sensei informed. A yin-yang eclipse! That's a once in a lifetime eclipse! I read about t a little bit. It's like 3000 years until the next one.

"Poetic, is it not? Scary holiday, scary exhibit, scary moon. There is magic in the air. Boogaly Boogaly!" Dr. Sanders said.

"It's every villain we've ever faced" Kai breathed.

"I thought you faced more" I thought.

"Now, there are many more to unpack. Overlord, golden master. All the ones who tried to destroy you. Exciting!" Dr. Sanders said. I have no idea who those villains are. I hope that I can come by when this is finished.

"Uh, yeah. Exciting" Jay said. Excitement wasn't in his voice.

"As we proceed further on on the tour, you can see-" Dr. Sanders began. I looked around for Cole. I looked around me a couple of times and I didn't see him. Did he drift off again!? I saw another part of the museum. It may be where Cole went. I quietly went over there and found a painting that was above a display. I didn't find Cole though.

"Cole?" I asked. I began walking forward towards the display. It looks cool, but I want to find Cole.

"Cole? Are you here?" I asked again. As I was about halfway to the display, it suddenly felt like I passed through a cold spot. I shivered, but continued onward. I continued until I stood in front of the display below the painting. I started reading what it said.

"'Although known to some as the master without a student, Kudokuna Yang will be remembered by most as the creator of Airjitzu. The most powerful martial art in history.'" I read off.

"I remember him as that, and the guy who turned my boyfriend into a ghost" I commented. I stood in awe, staring at it. It was like the display was mesmerizing me. It was sort of creepy.

"Look at that! Cool!" Nya exclaimed running up to the display next to me. I must've zoned out.

"What's up with this?" I asked.

"You have a good eye, Alice" Dr. Sanders said. They all came up to me and Nya.

"The Yin blade belonged to to Master Yang. It is said to possess much dark magic-" Dr. Sanders started. Then, it felt to me as if the wind picked up, and I began hearing things. Such as 'Cole' and 'Close the circle'. What does that mean!?

"Come on, sis" Kai called. I looked behind me to see him with his lantern. I ran to him.

"Sorry. Guess I'm getting side-tracked" I apologized.

We walked out to the front of the museum.

"Thank you so much for such an informative tour, Dr. Sanders" Sensei thanked, shaking his hand. He then turned to all of us.

"Ninja, at the eclipse's peak, we will return here for the concert. But first, we must go forth and honor those we have lost. Those who have departed" Sensei said. We walked down the steps of the museum to our vehicles.

* * *

 **Done! FINALLY!**

 **Alice: What happened to you doing this right after you watched it the first time?**

 **Turtle: Sorry. Got side-tracked with everything else. Plus, after the first time, I was crying for a half hour, so I couldn't then.**

 **Bye my little ninja turtles! Review?**


	2. Defeated villains

**Hello. Who's ready for more!? Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

We were riding, more like driving, our vehicles across the desert. It was nighttime now.

"See you guys soon!" Kai yelled up to the guys that were flying.

"Happy Day of the Departed, everyone!" Nya smiled. Everyone but me, Nya, and Kai went their separate ways. I mean, where would I go? I don't know where I was even _born_ , much less who my real parents were. I don't care anymore though. I learned that it doesn't matter who you were, it matters you choose to be. I chose to be a sister in a wonderful family.

* * *

Nya held up an unlit lantern. Kai lit it and we all looked to the wall.

There was a picture of our parents, the ones that raised me with Kai and Nya. I miss them. Kai took after Dad, and Nya took after Mom. I want to know who I took after from my parents. Why does everything with my siblings end up with my parents!?

* * *

We were talking outside, but I saw something suddenly flash in the corner of my eye. I saw red, then green, then right back to red a split second later. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

We stood around the lantern with the picture of our parents. We were just about ready to meet the others.

"It feels strange being back in our parents' shop after all this time" Nya commented.

"Yeah. I agree with that" I agreed. We walked outside.

"Nya, Alice, do you think we'll ever find out what happened to them?" Kai asked. It was then that I heard something, something that I never wanted to hear again.

"I could tell you. But, you have bigger things to worry about" Chen said.

"Chen!?" Nya exclaimed.

"I thought we already dealt with you!" I pointed. Kai came running out with swords, and threw two to me and Nya. We both caught them.

"I don't know how you're back, but it's three against one!" Kai exclaimed.

"Is it?" Chen asked. Then, from behind him, came two Anacondrai snakes in vehicles.

"At least it's still three against three" I shrugged.

Chen and the two Anacondrai began to advance.

"Goodbye, ninja" Chen said.

Chen pressed a button, but it ended up being an airbag that began hitting him. He then proceeded to press every button to find at least _something_ useful to him.

I gave Kai and Nya confused glaces at this, and the snakes did so to each other.

The last button Chen pressed was rockets and a crossbow and more blasters. Now, that's a problem.

"Raider bikes!" Kai exclaimed. The shop just blew up behind us from Chen's rocket. I got on behind Kai because my ride is behind Chen, and I bet that he won't let me get near it.

Kai and I separated from Nya, and one of the Anacondrai followed us while the other took on Nya. We were in front of the snake when the spinning blade cut the tire, flipping the bike. Me and Kai landed on the ground in front of Chen while he laughed.

"Ooh, good...better...best" Chen smiled evilly as he pressed buttons again. I mean, did you not learn your lesson yet?

Kai suddenly grabbed my hand as he jumped on the back of Nya's bike.

The snakes and Chen followed, while Kai and I fought them from the back.

"Wait. I have an idea" I said as Chen threw more rockets that I deflected.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"This" I answered vaguely flipping off the bike.

"Hey snakes! Come and get me!" I yelled, mocking the snakes all the same. Only one of the Anacondrai turned to me.

"Well, I got one" I shrugged. I then ran towards the vehicle with the snake. I flipped over it when it was a couple feet away. It then ran into the tree behind me. The snake on it disappeared in a green wisp, much like in the Corridor of Elders.

I ran to help Kai and Nya, who got rid of the second snake and was up to Chen.

"Fair fight. I win" Chen said launching another rocket at them, and it almost hit until Nya threw a water stream at it and turned it back to Chen. It exploded on him, and he disappeared while the vehicle he used got destroyed.

"Nice job, guys" I congratulated.

"You did a great job, too, sis" Kai smiled.

"At least they're gone for good now" I sighed.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with the others" Nya suggested.

* * *

"Guys! I have got _the_ ghost story to end all ghost stories. You'll never guess what just happened" Jay exclaimed walking up to me, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Zane. I still think we're missing something.

"You battled the possessed mannequin of a mortal enemy-" Kai started.

"Him and his goons tried to send you to the Departed realm with magic blades-" Nya added.

"But you defeated them first-" Zane smiled.

"And saw their ghost disappear into the night" I finished ending the story spookily.

"Oh, ok fine. You guessed. Well, since you know so much, why were all those ghosts out here?" Jay asked.

"Because distracting you was part of Master Yang's plan" Sensei answered.

"And he had help" someone said from behind him. He walked out, and I recognized him as Morro from the exhibit.

"Morro!" Lloyd seethed getting into a battle ready stance.

"Any other villains want to show up tonight?" Jay asked sarcastically as the ninja all got their weapons out.

"We stopped five, what's one more?" Kai asked.

"Guys, put away your weapons. If Morro was the enemy, don't you think he would've done something by now?" I asked.

"Morro's here to help" Sensei added.

"Morro, tell them" Sensei said.

"Yang tricked Cole into helping him open a rift to return to Ninjago" Morro explained.

"Cole, how'd he trick you?" Jay asked.

"Jay, Cole isn't here" Zane said.

"Are you sure? He's been fading a lot lately. He's kind of easy to miss" Jay responded.

"We forgot Cole!" we all gasped.

"I knew something was wrong!" I grumbled.

"To the Bounty! They must be at the temple of the Airjitzu master!" Sensei instructed. We all ran to the Bounty.

* * *

 **Done. Okay, the next chapter will be the last. Then, on to The Hands of Time! Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	3. No more ghost problems

**Hello. Who's up for the last chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

We were flying to the Airjitzu temple. I was pacing and mumbling under my breath.

"Can you stop that? It's giving me a headache" Jay asked again.

"No, not really" I answered, not stopping my pacing.

"Cole has been fading a lot and really easy to miss. It's no one's fault that we forgot him" Lloyd tried to calm me down.

"Maybe, but I _knew_ something was wrong, that something was missing. How can I forget Cole? My _boyfriend_? I know he's been fading, but I should've kept an eye on him" I freaked.

"We're over the temple" Kai informed.

"But I don't see him. I only see Yang" Zane added.

"Cole!" I yelled over the side.

There, on the wall where Yang was looking, was Cole. He was fading again. But, after hearing my voice, he kicked Yang away. Then, they began fighting.

"We have to help him" I said.

"I can't bring it any closer. The winds are too-" Nya started. We were thrown slightly by the wind.

"Too strong!" Nya finished.

I climbed up on the rail.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Helping Cole" I answered.

"How are you helping him by falling to the ground and going splat?" Jay asked.

"Ugh! Thanks for _that_ image" I groaned.

"Face it, sis. You'll be more of a help to him up here" Kai added.

"So, basically you want me to be emotional support?" I asked.

"The rift is almost closed" Sensei pointed after the students went through.

After a few seconds, Cole dropped down to Yang on the roof.

"What is he doing? Is he talking to Yang?" Jay asked.

"The rift can not be opened again until the next Yin-Yang eclipse" Sensei said. Yeah, I got that.

"Which, according to my calculations, won't happen for 3,721 years" Zane informed. Okay, I'm freaking out again.

"Cole! The rift! You gotta pass through the rift!" Jay yelled.

Cole was still with Yang on the roof. What is he doing? Doesn't he want to come back?

"Cole! It's now or never!" Jay yelled as the rift began to close.

I saw as Yang and Cole used Airjitzu to get to the rift, until about halfway when Yang let go, and Cole flew away, up to the rift.

When Cole went through, the rift closed, and all I could hear was ringing in my ears. The strong winds knocked into the Bounty as we all tried to hold on to something.

"Brace yourselves! It's going to be a hard landing!" Sensei advised.

After a while, the winds died down enough to let us land the Bounty next to the temple.

"Is everyone all right?" Misako asked.

"Nothing that tightening a few screws can't fix" Zane answered.

"I'm okay. Where's Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh no" Jay gasped.

"Did he make it?" Nya asked.

"I think so. Didn't he go through the rift before it closed?" I asked, slightly scared right now.

"It was a very close call" Zane answered.

"If he didn't make it?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Then I guess he would be gone" Kai guessed, eyes downcast.

"He was too late. He's gone forever. I'd give anything to have him back" Jay pouted.

The tears in my eyes finally fell down my face as I cried. Kai hugged me, and I immediately hugged him back as I cried my eyes out.

"Anything?" a voice asked.

"Anything" Jay repeated.

"Even the Sonic Raider Jet?" he grinned, jumping over the rock behind Sensei and Misako.

"Cole!" I yelled. I ran to him and trampled him in a hug.

"Hey, what's with the tears? I'm here now" Cole soothed.

"You had me so scared and worried. I thought you were gone for a second" I smiled.

"You're back!" Jay smiled. Everyone came up to us while Cole got back up with me on him and it was a group hug.

"You're not a ghost anymore!" Lloyd smiled.

"You look good as new" Nya smiled.

"Pretty much. Thank you, Nya" Cole smiled.

"Speaking of good as new" Kai pointed to the temple. It did look as good as new now.

"The temple of the Airjitzu master has been returned to it's original condition" Sensei said.

"It's beautiful" Zane marveled.

"You know, that would be a pretty cool place for a ninja to train" Cole suggested.

"Yeah, it would" I smiled.

* * *

"And was I right, or was I right" Cole said later. Jay's parents, Cole's dad, and Dareth was here sitting around a fire with us. I was still hugging Cole.

"Yes, you were right. Are you going to retell the story every Day of the Departed from now on?" Jay asked.

"Only until you admitt you didn't want to move in because you were scared it's still haunted" Cole smiled. Everyone then laughed.

"I wasn't scared. I was...cautious. Okay, fine. I was scared, and wrong. There's no more ghosts here" Jay admitted.

"Nope. No ghosts" Cole confirmed. Though he did wink up at the window.

"Wanna let go now, sis?" Kai asked, smiling, getting a lantern ready.

"Nope. I'm never letting go again" I shook my head in Cole's shoulder, still crying a bit, but Cole didn't mind one bit.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry about the short chapters. I'll make it up when I do The Hands of Time. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


End file.
